Jeanne
Jeanne, sometimes identified as the Hellfire Witch, is a Vampire from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas who acts as the Chevalier to Luca - a young Vampire of noble birth seeking to aid his Curse-Bearing elder brother. In order to take on this role, Jeanne left her former life as a Bourreau working under Lord Ruthven, a task which has proven to be difficult for her. Recently, Jeanne and Luca arrived in Paris in search of Vanitas, knowing that he holds The Book of Vanitas. Together they track Vanitas' movements through Paris with the intent of receiving The Book of Vanitas from him, being of the mind that if the grimoire is destroyed then all Curse Bearing Vampires would be set free from their affliction. When their attempt to reason with Vanitas proves unsuccessful, Jeanne reveals her true nature as Lord Ruthven's Bourreau and attacks Vanitas and Noé with her Crimson Gauntlet, Carpe Diem. Ultimately however, Jeanne and Luca allow Vanitas and Noé to escape, as Luca strives to prevent Jeanne from killing again. Description Appearance During the battle between human and vampires, the Hellfire Witch was depicted with long flowing hair and a slender body. She was described by Vanitas of the Blue Moon as a young warrior maiden with such beauty that it made her shudder. In recent times, her hair has been cut short above her chin to cover her ears. She has striking yellow eyes and full lips. Personality Jeanne is fiercely protective of Luca and gives off an air of rigidity and power while conducting her duty as his chevalier; however, she is prone to frantic outbursts, especially when in the presence of Vanitas, whom she dislikes. Due to her past as a bourreau, she is unused to having kindness directed towards her, and as a result, easily becomes flustered when she receives it.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Chapter 20.5 History Jeanne was once the Bourreau of Lord Ruthven during the battle between humans and vampires, and grew up under his tutelage after the death of her parents, Eric and Louise. After years of training, she was finally deployed in the war to murder vampires who sided with humanity. With Carpe Diem, she mercilessly raced over the battlefields, slaughtering her own kind. Afterwards, she was put into an induced slumber and became Luca's chevalier once she awakened. Plot Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities * Enhanced speed, strength and endurance - Her enhancement is greater than normal because of her combat ability. Her speed is also remarked upon by Vanitas and Noé when fighting her for the first time. * 'Carpe Diem, a pair of 'Crimson Gauntlets - with Carpe Diem, Jeanne can deal increased damage with focused blasts. Relationships Luca Oriflamme Jeanne is incredibly protective of Luca, being his Chevalier, and will put herself in harm's way to keep him safe. She also deeply cares about his opinion of her, preventing him from realizing that she accidentally claimed Vanitas or that she is, in secret, a curse-bearer. The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Mémoire 12 Luca, in turn, relies on Jeanne in many ways: for information but also as a companion - a status which she highly values. Chloé d'Apchier Jeanne met Chloé in Jeanne's youth while the her parents were students under Lord Ruthven's tutelage. Upon this first meeting, Jeanne was instantly enthralled by Chloé's beauty, mistaking her for a talking doll, much to Chloé and Ruthven's amusement. Having been left in Marquis d'Apchier's castle where Chloé resided, Jeanne grew close to Chloé, learning various lessons and games from the senior vampire and coming to regard her as an elder sister. Jeanne became attached to Chloé and was distraught when the time came to part. To console the younger vampire, Chloé asked Jeanne to return to Gévaudan to play again when she was grown. Ironically, when Jeanne did eventually return, it was as a bourreau with the purpose of killing the Beast of Gévaudan -- who she would discover to be Chloé. Due to Jeanne's hesitation, she was unable to kill Chloé, failing her duty much to her regret.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Mémoire 27 With the Beast of Gévaudan's reappearance, Jeanne believes that due to her previous failure, it is now her responsibility to kill Chloé, and thereby slaying the Beast.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Mémoire 25 Lord Ruthven Lord Ruthven was originally the mentor of Jeanne's late parents, Eric and Louise, both of whom were his students when they met.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Mémoire 19 However, upon the start of the war his pupils were deliberately targeted in an attack, and the building in which they resided was burnt down, causing him great anguish.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Mémoire 19 As a result, he began to raise Jeanne after their death, and Jeanne in turn admired him and was willing to take his advice. The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Mémoire 27Jeanne continues to value her connection to Lord Ruthven, and being his former borreau also places the highest importance upon following his orders.The Case Study of Vanitas manga; Mémoire 3 Quotes To Luca Oriflamme "Master Luca, further talk is pointless. Please give me an order." Appearances *Mémoire 2: In the City of Flowers *Mémoire 3: The Hellfire Witch *Mémoire 4: Femme Fatale *Mémoire 6: Other World* *Mémoire 7: Night Of Sneering Masks *Mémoire 8: Sinking In A Pool Of Blood *Mémoire 10: Uncertainty *Mémoire 12: Pause *Mémoire 13: Glissando *Mémoire 19: Spell-bound *Mémoire 20: Serment Promise (Part One) *Mémoire 21: Serment Promise (Part Two) *Mémoire 22: A Calling Voice *Mémoire 24: Forêt d'argent *Mémoire 25: Endroit Approprié *Mémoire 26: Dissonance *Mémoire 27: Cage de Neige *Mémoire 28: Dal Segno *Mémoire 29: Château de Sorèiré *Mémoire 30: Strascinando}} Trivia * Her name may be based off of Saint Joan of Arc, otherwise known as Jeanne d'Arc, whom was burned at the stake for heresy and later declared a martyr and an official Saint. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Vampires Category:Servants Category:Alive Category:Curse-Bearers